clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coool31
Logan Coool31 Jay Hunt, more commonly known as Coool31 (February 26 1995-) is in charge of the League of Super Penguins, thus being a well known superhero, on Club Penguin Island. He loves purple puffles (with the exception of Mabel, though) and is also an agent and a tour guide. He is also part of the Elite Penguin Force. He was born on the smallest of the Three Little Islands and is currently 29 years old. He has met many celebrities in Antarctica and is also a sponsor of the Blue Team. Background Coool31 lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until he heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island NEARBY. Him and his family. wanted to join them. Three days later, they had finished building a boat. He got a map so we could find the way to the big island. They made it about 3/4 there, when Coool's boat sprung a leak! Coool managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When they made it there, he saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that he had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size of The Migrator). The Penguins asked them questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response Coool had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The rest of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as he later learned its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" Coool asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, cool!" Coool41 said. He knew right then he was going to love it there Eventually Coool31 became a Secret Agent! He was so good he got promoted to the EPF! and he soon used his powers for the LSP Involvement * Coool31 is a Super Penguin who is in charge of the League of Super Penguins. * Coool31 is very good friends with Sensei. ** Almost to the point of beeing family * Mary Built him a arobike * Elemento helps Antarctica whenever it comes into peril, along with the other members of The League of Super Penguins . He is usually tasked with front line Relations with other creatures As Friends *Xoool31 *Emmett *Carlisle *Esme *Sandy *Sensei *Jerry *Luce *IRON WALRUS As Enemies *Coool41 *Darktan and his army. *Herbert *Sanity Penguin (for ruining Club Penguin). *Xary (he's EVIL!!!!!) *Red Team (Coool is a Blue Team member) *Enemies of Ninjas *Enemies of the USA *Mwa Mwas Penguins (they fear him). *IRON WALRUS *Jerks Powers Coool is a classic superhero. He has super strength, and durability and can control the classic four elements. His superhero name is called Elemento. He also has a black belt. In Hiper Heroic Mode : He controls all or the forces of nature: *the classic four *plants *darknes *light *Ice *Invonrability **Coool's super strength gives him just Enough strength to lift 5 tonnes *Spirit transference: Unlike his spiritual descendants, Coool wants to master Fhi Power, during the era of the Great War Coool will die, he plans to use this power to suborn another body a clone body located all at the Massassa Temples on the island of Twilight Moves Bold represents names of powers. *''Italics bold'' represents Coool's favorite moves. Fire *''Fireball'' : A ball of fire, Simple but effective. *'Flame Thrower' : Coool would create a steam of fire. *'Flight:': Cool is able to project fire out of his feet. *''Breath of Fire: Coool could breathe fire, just like a dragon. *'Combustion': On several occasions, coool has been shown to be able to summon heat without flame. *Fire Punch: A fiery fist. Very effective. *'Blast Burn''' The foe is razed by a fiery explosion *'lazer blast' coool converts fire to energy and releseis it fron his eye's or hands *'flight' coool can fly by releasing fire out of his feet water WATER WHIP: Self explanatory ' Blood manipulation ' Coool Can Manipulate the water within living creatures, giving coool complete control over it but only on a full moon aquajet coool lunges at the foe at a speed that makes him almost invisible air Air Cutter - Coool would launch razor-like swords at the enemy. Gust A gust of wind would be gathered by Coool and thrown at the enemy, causing a dramatic amount of force. Super Speed (100 km/h) '' - Coool is able to go at 100 Km/h as he is able to cut through air resistance. '''Air sphere Coool is able to create a ball out of air for him to ride on. Many say Coool has instead became lighter, thus being lighter than air and able to move the ball. Air Shields Coool's most common defensive tactic, Air Shields involve circling around enemies, suddenly changing direction and evading by physical movement. However, Coool could still deflect when needed by throwing up gusts of air close to the enemies as a shield. Earth '''''Ground ball Coool can make a holo ball to ram his enemys Spyke A GYGANTIC GROUND SPIKE Earth kick Coool somens a stone from the Earth and kicks it at enemys Ground Barrier'''coool can control all the stones and ground to either protest him self or block enemies from movings ny making it arouund them but is barely used for either. Mind State-Level '''fire In Hyper Heroic Mode-level coool can manipulate lava and magma, although not with the same ease Water, and even cause dormant volcanoes to erupt at will(sorry). as lava and magma are superheated physical substances, rather than a chemical reaction. So far, this ability has only demonstrated once. coool also needs to manipulate Earth (since lava/magma is molten rock) coool also needs to manipulate Water (as this art would require fluid movements), on top of fire air Tornadoes/Hurricanes: In addition to very large and powerful air movements, coool can create massive tornadoes and hurricanes at will. when in his mind State Earth coool can bring rocks, dusts, pebbles or crystals around himself and mold them to fit his body and create something similar to armor. he can also hide inside the earth by manipulate the rock around them as a shell Water Tsunamis: Since coool can control larger bodies of water in this mode, he are capable of creating and controlling water bodies of far greater size and scale, including causing massive tsunamis Modes Like Explorer, Flystar and Tails has modes. Unlike them he can control some of them. Controllable *Normal Mode: His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly and heroic penguin. It happens often *Tech Mode: Whenever Coool plays a video game or works on his computer he usus this more *Ninja Mode:coool uses this Mode during Card-Jitsu or hand to hand combat *Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a historcal genus and a ART whiz Uncontrollable thes modes are Uncontrollable beacus they are so powerfull and verry Dangerous *Animal Mode : coool will act like a wild Animal and gain super strength and go in to a beserker rage *Mind state : he contol all or the forces of nature(formaly mamed:hyper hreroic mode) Catchphrases and Quotes * I like pie! * Be quiet and go find a way go live with it. * Bring it! * D'ont make me roast you * STIRRRRRIKE * feel the burn * we will never sureder, yeled or give up for as long as we are a team we will rise to the occasion because we are a team" coool31 resiting the lsp oath Trivia *He is really good friends with Sensei's Family, almost to the point of being related, but he's not. *Coool31 has a family like Sensei's. *He has the largest piece of Puffleonium. *He has a half clone and a X-antibody *He likes purple puffles. *He's in the PSA and in the EPF! *he and Dot are engaged *he loves pranks (excuing pranks, pulling pranks ) *He has a bitter rivalry with Captain Antarctica *His EPF codename is agent C *He owns a Snowtendo Vii. *He owns a Snowtendo DS Mode And power Trivia *Mind State is bassed on the avatar state *In Animal Mode coool is a Excellent Tracker *In Geek and Tech modes he helps in the lsp lab *In ninja mode coool is better than these penguins in a unfair fight in ther favor *Blood manipulation is a move coool can use only on a full moon *Elemento, Coool's is classified as being a Level Triple A Hero by AFHT *he has never taped it to his full power **thr most he got was 30% Themes thumb|500px|right| superman as coool31 lois lane as dot random guys as random penguis (this video is non canon) thumb|500px|right|'''coool's one on one combat Theme thumb|500px|right|coool in animal mode See Also *Adventures of Coool31 Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Character Users